Juken Sentai Gekiranger
is the thirty-first entry of the Super Sentai series. Production began on September 29, 2006 with principal photography beginning on October 6, 2006. It premiered on TV Asahi on February 18, 2007, and concluded its airing on February 10, 2008. Its footage was used for the American TV series Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Gekiranger was dubbed into Korean as Power Rangers Wild Spirit for South Korean television. Production In a final message to the fans, producer cites various items he thanks for inspiring the series, including the past Sentai series and the essayist for teaching them about manga that they reference in the series. The manga mentioned are |北斗の拳|Hokuto no Ken}}, |ドラゴンボール|Doragon Bōru|45}}, |スラムダンク|Suramu Danku|31}}, |柔道部物語|Jūdō-bu Monogatari}}, |らんま１／２|Ranma nibun-no-ichi}}, |シグルイ}}, and others. They also thank , , , , , and for allowing them to use their names. Plot Four thousand years ago in China, a form of kenpo martial arts called was developed. It was created by a man named Bruce Ee, who came to Japan and built the hidden village . Juken is a martial art in which one mimics the abilities of animals as well as trying to attain spiritual peace. However, dissent grew among the creator's ten students. Three of them believed that they should use the suffering and hatred harnessed within humans to increase their power, using their power to assume their monstrous forms; the Three Kenma. After Bruce Ee was murdered, the Kenma gathered followers to practice an evil form of the Juken style known as Rin Juken Akugata. The other seven students believed that true strength should come from within and engaged their former friends in a great war, ending the fight with a forbidden technique to seal the Kenma' powers at the cost of losing their own human forms in the process, becoming the Seven Kensei. Followers of the Kensei created the Geki Jūken Beast Arts school: the Jūken of justice whose sport discipline enhances the human body with the self-produced positive Qi called "Geki". It is taught by Grand Master Sha-Fu, one of the Seven Kensei, using a sports goods company named "SCRTC" as a front. By present time, a fallen student from the Geki Juken school named Rio turns to the Rin Juken style, rebuilding the Rinju Hall and brings the long-dead Rin Juken users back to life as kyonshi to collect Rinki, Geki's polar opposite Qi, in order to resurrect the Three Kenma so that through them, he can become stronger. To fight the new Rinju Hall, Sha-Fu had been training two youths: Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami. Along with Jan Kandou, a feral boy raised by tigers in the woods near Jugenkyo, the Gekiranger team is formed and later joined by two other Geki Juken users, Gou Fukami, Retu's brother and master of the Geki Ju Wolf-Ken style, and Ken Hisatsu, a genius master of the Geki Ju Rhinoceros-Ken style, to save the world from the Akugata's ambitions. However, an even greater evil is using the two sides for its own agenda. Characters Gekirangers Other Heroes Allies Fist Sages *Master Elehung Kam Po (10-49) *Master Bat Li (13-49) *Master Sharkie Chan (17-49) *Master Triangle (19-49): **Master Gorrie Yen **Master Michelle Peng **Master Pyon Biao *Master Sha-Fu SCRTC *Miki Masaki *Beast-Fist Trainer Robo Tough *Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae *Dan/Suugu (18, 38-45) *Kentaro Hisatsu (28) *Sachiko Hisatsu (28, 30, 49) *Bruce Ee (32, 34) Other Allies *Natsume Masaki *Hong Kong Interpol Officer Lao Fan (movie) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger Kamen Riders Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata *Fist Demons (1, 10-35, 49) **Sky Fist Demon Kata (1, 11-34, 49) **Sea Fist Demon Rageku(1, 15-35, 49) **Land Fist Demon Maku (1, 22-35, 49) *(Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21, 26) **Butoka **Wagataku *Rinshis (1-36, 47) *Beast-Men **Makirika (1-2) **Gyuuya (3) **Five Venom Fists (3-9) ***Kademu ***Moriya ***Sorisa ***Maga ***Braco **Muzankose (10-11) **Nagiu (12) **Eruka (19) **Tabu (22) **Marashiya (23) **Niwa (28) **Baka (Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) **Meka (Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger) *Living Beast-Men **Flying Fists (13-15) ***Rasuka ***Rutsu **Dokariya (17-18) **Hihi (24-25) **Pououte (27) **Chouda (29-30) **Tsuneki (31) **Mukoua (33) Arsenal *Fist Demon Bracelet Ringi Mechung Fu *Hong Kong Media King Yang (Movie) *Yang's Secretary Miranda (Movie) *Machine-Men Mecha *Mechan'non (Movie) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Beast-Fist Transformation GekiChangers * Beast-Fist Transformation Brace GongChanger * Strongest Transformation Hand-Blade SaiBlade Individual Weapons * GekiNunchaku * GekiTonfa * GekiHammer * GekiFan * GekiSaber * Soujuutou Team Cannon * GekiBazooka Power-Ups * Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw (Super Gekiranger) * Super SaiBlade Mecha GekiTohja System :''Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ➲ carrier mecha *SaiDaiGekiRinTohja **SaiDaiGekiTohja ***Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja ****GekiTiger ****GekiCheetah ****GekiJaguar ***GekiElephant ***GekiBat ***GekiShark ***GekiWolf ***SaiDain/Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh **RinLion **RinChameleon * Alternate Combination - GekiSharkTohja * Alternate Combination - GekiBatTohja * Alternate Combination - GekiElephantTohja * Alternate Combination - GekiRinTohja * Alternate Combination - GekiTohja Wolf * Alternate Combination - GekiRinTohja Wolf * Alternate Combination - GekiBatTohja Wolf GekiFire System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ➲ carrier mecha *SaiDaiGekiFire **Herculean Giant GekiFire ***GekiGorilla ***GekiPenguin ***GekiGazelle ***GekiElephant **GekiBat **GekiShark **GekiWolf **SaiDain/Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh * Alternate Combination - GekiSharkFire * Alternate Combination - GekiBatFire * Alternate Combination - GekiElephantFire Episodes Cast * : , * : * : * : * : * : ** Rio (Young; 1, 12, 46-47), Jan's Hong Kong Student (49): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Narration: Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * GekiRed: * GekiYellow: * GekiBlue, Long (armored form): * GekiViolet: * GekiChopper: * Black Lion Rio, Bion Biao: * Mele (armored form): * Master Sha-Fu: * Elehung Kam Po: * Bat Li: * Sharkie Chan: * Gorrie Yen: * Michelle Peng: * Sea Kenma Rageku: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Neko Oikawa **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda **Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto with Young Fresh on chorus ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki with Young Fresh (Chorus) ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Katsuki Maeda **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Sister MAYO **Inserted in episode 08 * **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted into episodes 06, 41 * **Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement & Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Inserted into episodes 11, 14, 18 * **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Ken Narita **Inserted in episode 31 * **Lyrics: Neko Oikawa **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: **Artist: MIQ **Inserted into episodes 21, 35 * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara **Inserted in episode 25 * **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki with Young Fresh (Chorus) **Inserted in episode 43 * **Lyrics: Toshihisa Arakawa **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Inserted into episodes 44, 45 * **Lyrics, Composition & Arrangement: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki with Tanimoto Takayoshi **Inserted in episode 47 * performed by *"Run" performed by *"Just make it out!" performed by *"Wandering Wolf" performed by * performed by * performed by * performed by Notes *This is the only series with two Additional Rangers that are introduced at different times. *The first Super Sentai show not to a feature a sixth ranger on the team since Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. *Currently, this is the last official Sentai season to have "-ranger" in its name. *This is the third season in a row to have 49 episodes. *This is the first Sentai to have Rangers with mostly felines not counting the other 3 members. References Official websites *Gekiranger at Toei.co.jp *Gekiranger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Gekiranger at Super-sentai.net Category:Wild Beast Category:Mystic Arms Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers